Making a Plan
by Anjirika
Summary: Alicia takes Kalinda's advice and talks to Will and afterwards, they make a plan. This is my first 'Good Wife' story so please be kind. Read and Review.


**Making a Plan**

_

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment. _

* * *

"Will? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Alicia began as she came into Will's office. It was two weeks since the press conference and Alicia finally decided to take Calinda's advice and talk to Will. She waited until it was late and the vast majority of the office had disappeared before she decided to talk to Will.

"Sure thing," he mumbled not looking up from his work.

"It's about—"

"The mentorship thing…" Will interrupted still fixated on the work on his desk. "I know. The plan is to promote unity and we figured that he'd be better suited to you and—"

"—that's not what I meant," Alicia interrupted. "Though if we're talking about plans…I guess that you really don't have one?"

"Sorry?" he asked, looking up quickly from his work.

"I got your message," Alicia clarified. "You said that you didn't have a plan—"

"I don't—"

"It's alright," Alicia interrupted, even though she was quite disappointed. "I get it."

"But you don't," Will stated suddenly as he stood up.

"Don't what?" asked Alicia.

"Understand."

"But you said,"

Will nodded. "I know that's what I said at first."

"At first?"

"Didn't you listen to my second message?"

Alicia shook her head. "There was no second message."

"Of course there was." Will insisted. "I called you back five minutes later and said—"

"And said…?" Alicia prompted, noticing how Will stopped himself from saying any more. "…what did you say?"

"You know," Will stated as he slumped down in his seat. "You listened to it."

Alicia walked over to his desk and sat down across from him. "I swear I don't know what you're talking about. After the press conference, I got my phone back and listened to your one and only message."

"You got your phone back?" Will asked with some confusion. 'From who?"

Alicia shook her head. "It doesn't matter. He just works for Peter."

"But it does," Will insisted. "If he works for Peter, and Peter's trying to get re-elected then anything that we…that is to say, anything that might be said or done could impact that."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that my second message was deleted."

Alicia's shoulders slumped forwards as she closed her eyes and sighed. "That son of a bitch…" she muttered angrily.

"So you believe me?"

"Of course I believe you," Alicia assured as she opened her eyes. "And I'm sorry…"

"No I'm sorry," Will apologized as he reached out and took Alicia's hand. "I thought that you didn't—"

"—is that why you've been ignoring me?"

Will nodded. "Pretty childish I guess."

"It all depends on what you said," she assured. "So what did you say?"

Will took a deep breath, his heart beating wildly in his chest. "I said that I only had one plan, and that plan was that I loved you and have loved you since Georgetown. I told you to call me and that if you wanted to ignore the whole thing then I wouldn't pursue it…" he paused and saw the look on Alicia's face. "What is it?"

"Georgetown?" she asked.

"What about it,"

"You've loved me since Georgetown?"

Will nodded. "I have, and when you didn't—I thought—"

Alicia pulled Will forward enough by the hand so that she could lean across his desk and kiss him. It was a stupid, impulsive thing to do and it was something that a good wife and mother shouldn't have done. But Alicia was sick of being the perfect model of society. This was her moment to do something for herself and while she didn't know if being loved was enough of a plan…she was almost willing to take the risk.

Will pulled away first and just looked at Alicia in shock.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I know that I shouldn't have done that—"

"No," Will agreed, feeling kinda breathless. "You shouldn't have…but I'm so glad you did."

Alicia smiled, feeling happier than she had in a long time. "So now what?"

"I love you," Will stated.

"I know," Alicia agreed. "And I—"

"Don't say it if you don't mean it," Will interjected. "I've been a bachelor since Georgetown. My romantic relationships don't cloud things here…"

Alicia nodded understanding fully. "Mine do…I'm sorry—"

"Don't be sorry. Just promise me that you'll help me make a plan."

Alicia nodded. "I can do that."

"Do you want to?"

"I want to do this," Alicia assured.

Will smiled. "Then let's make a plan."

~End~

_

* * *

Author's Note: A little cheesy, but I like cheesy and I hated the mix up in communications with the season two premiere of 'The Good Wife' ~sigh~ it can't be called 'The Good Wife' if Alicia isn't a good wife so this is my attempt to subvert that notion 'cause I like her & Will together. _


End file.
